Toolboxes typically carry valuable or expensive items, such as tools, and are therefore locked or otherwise secured when not in use. Conventional toolbox locks are well known and include a simple lock and key mechanism to prevent theft or unauthorized access to the interior of the toolbox. Other locks include combination or digital keypad locks that receive input from a user to confirm the user is authorized to access the contents of the toolbox.
More recent developments in toolbox securement include remote activation of a lock. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,239 (the “'239 Patent”) includes an electromechanical actuator that locks or unlocks a toolbox. The actuator in the '239 Patent allows for either manual activation of the lock (e.g., in a conventional lock and key system) or wireless activation of the lock (e.g., with a remote actuator). When actuated, a lock bar causes the lock to maintain the toolbox in a locked, closed position to prevent unauthorized individuals from accessing the toolbox contents.
Recent developments has consolidated wireless devices into a smartphone for many purposes. Smartphone applications communicate to other electronic devices, or other smartphones, using the wireless technology within the phone itself. This wireless communication can be Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, cellular, radio, infrared, or any other form of communicative system.